Nuke
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Balkan | Counter-Terrorists = SAS }}:For the weapon of mass destruction, see nuclear weapon. Nuke (de_nuke) is an bomb defusal map featured in every game of the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Official description ''Counter-Strike Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing the nuclear missile. The mission can be targeted from above and below. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted areas. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must destroy the nuclear missile. Other Notes: There are 2 bomb targets in the mission. Counter-Strike: Source Counter-Terrorists: A silent alarm has been tripped by the guard shack at the MAC Nuclear Power Plant. We will enter from the back side of the plant and secure the area. Terrorists: Our target is a recently decommissioned nuclear power plant that still contains spent fuel rods. Security is at an all time low since the plant's closure and the fuel rods are scheduled for removal next week. Plant the C4 in the fuel rod room, or the room directly above it to destroy the cooling pools and melt down the reactor. Other Notes: There are 2 bomb targets in the mission. Development History Counter-Strike 1.6 ''de_nuke consisted of an abandoned facility responsible for guarding a nuclear missile and had its security breached by the Terrorists who had intentions in destroying the area. Meanwhile, the Counter-Terrorists were ordered to protect the building at all costs by either eliminating the enemy or defuse the bomb. Generally, the map reused the sky and the desert textures from the Half-Life level "Surface Tension". Elsewhere, the integrity of the facility contained textures from multiple maps originating from Half-Life. Counter-Strike: Source The desert textures were replaced by concrete and the sky no longer contained the canyons that it once had. Furthermore, the side yard/outside has been enlarged into a more wide-open spaced setting and the Black Mesa storage containers were removed. The environment of de_nuke was changed to more of an industrial area and contained more recent activity. The building itself has been change to Nuclear power plant rather than nuclear missile storage as well. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The Valve Developers changed the map once again, although these differences are somewhat minor compared to previous versions. This time, the crates at Bombsite A and the nuclear missile in Bombsite B have been replaced with radioactive barrels. Furthermore, lighting within the facility has increased and the loft at Site A now allows players to fully walk around the area. A somewhat significant change in the structure of the map is that the entrance to the lower area of the facility from the outside has been removed. The official factions for this map are the SAS and the Balkans. Tactics :Main article: Nuke/Tips and tricks If you are playing with bots, the Terrorist bots will often choose to plant the C4 in bombsite A. If you are a Counter-Terrorist, get to the hanger and position yourself to guard the area. If you are a terrorist, watch out for ambushes around the area, especially at the hanger and the corridors around it. The Bomb-sites being closed buildings, tactics about the footstep might help you approach the site a bit easier without being spotted by enemies. Gallery de_nuke.jpg|''Counter-Strike'' version De_nuke_css.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version 2012-08-15_00015.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' version NukeMapcsgo.png|Clean map of Nuke Counter-Strike: Global Offensive csgo_nuke.jpg|Official screenshot Trivia *The truck near the Terrorist Spawn Zone in Counter-Strike: Source have "DE_NUKE" displayed on their license plates. *Before Counter-Strike 1.6, the crate at basement near bombsite B can be destroyed with weapons, while this is removed in Counter-Strike 1.6. *In Counter-Strike, the environment of Nuke contained both an industrial site and a desert while in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the desert textures is replaced with concrete, similar to the Dust maps. * The Terrorist spawn zone in CS: Go located near a toll booth, a closer look shows that the toll booth owner was killed thus allowing the Balkans access to the area. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the objects found in the bombsites are composed of storage containers for hazardous radioactive material, thus replacing the crates and the missile. *According to the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Trailer released by Valve, Nuke is set in Harz, Germany at around 5:25 (GMT+1) in the afternoon. **Furthermore, as seen in the trailer, the Phoenix Connexion is fighting aganist the GSG-9 while in-game, the Balkans are at conflict with the SAS. Category:Bomb defusal maps